firewatchfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Подростки
Подростки Челси и Лили (англ. Chelsea, Lily) — дополнительные персонажи игры Firewatch. Характеристика Челси и Лили – отпрыски богатеньких родителей, которые могут себе позволить всевозможные развлечения. Это видно по их вещам, действиям и поведению. Новенький магнитофон (Boom Box), множество фейерверков, далёкий поход (включая, очевидно, и автомобильную подвозку) – всё это стоило тогда немалых денег. Подростки выпивают пиво вперемешку с виски, зажигают костёр и не тушат его, прямо посреди леса запускают фейерверки, бросают пустые банки где попало... Девочки явно не знают ещё запах собственных денег, наслаждаясь при этом "бесплатной" свободой. Они позволяют себе грубости в отношении абсолютно незнакомого человека. Причём даже в случае, если Генри поведёт себя самым вежливым образом: не тронет магнитофон и в разговоре извинится, что их потревожил. Они используют невероятно грубые выражения, хотя мало кто из взрослых решился бы так разговаривать. Ведь перед ними мог стоять как работник Лесной Службы, так и какой-нибудь маньяк. Подростки сбросили с себя нижнее бельё, когда пошли к озеру. Возможно, они были лесби. Однако, кроме этого факта, ничто в их поведении не выдаёт их сексуальную ориентацию. Любое их "безумие" могло быть лишь результатом бесшабашности. Также непонятны их родственные связи. Несколько дней спустя Делайла рассказывает Генри о том, что девочки объявлены пропавшими. Она называет их фамилии, которые оказываются разными. При этом Делайла говорит, что их родители в Калифорнии не слышали о них уже неделю. А затем добавляет, что в Коди их должна была встретить некая тётя. (They've got parents out in California who haven't heard from them in a week. They were supposed to meet an aunt down in Cody.) По таким скудным выражениям невозможно понять, общие ли у них родители и что это за тётя. Вряд ли они были родными сёстрами, но могли быть сводными. Либо из одного семейства. Этот вопрос так и остаётся открытым. Спустя более чем два месяца, по словам Делайлы, девочки были найдены: украв фермерский трактор, они попались полиции и угодили в тюрьму. Это последний факт, который Генри узнаёт об их судьбе. Верить этому или нет остаётся на выбор Генри – с этого момента главные герои перестают их обсуждать. Однако совокупность действий подростков, начиная с предполагаемой организации похода и заканчивая непонятной кражей на ферме, заставляет серьёзно задуматься, кем же реально были эти персонажи. Одно время подростки подозреваются Генри и Делайлой в совершении самых разных вредительств: вломиться на вышку и украсть вещи, обрезать провода, разрушить собственный лагерь и обвинить при этом другого человека. Хотя на поверку это оказался антагонист Нед, неизвестно, чтó из этого могли совершить девочки и могли ли они быть соучастниками. Подростки – самые странные персонажи, данные о которых чрезвычайно трудно собрать воедино. Интересные факты * Эти два персонажа визуально появляются в сюжете лишь в виде двух одинаковых силуэтов. * Когда Генри заводит разговор о купании в озере, Делайла говорит, что на сегодняшний день это талая вода и можно простудиться. Но девушкам температура воды абсолютно не мешает. * В одном из вариантов диалога Лили предлагает подруге переплыть на другой берег озера. Идея ничего, однако без одежды и вещей, да ещё и на закате это не просто опасно – безумно. * Вызывает удивление, как две молодые девушки не испугались идти к далёкому (хоть и вожделенному) озеру за 26 миль. Даже Генри много раз терял дорогу, добираясь до своей вышки. Очевидно, они знали эту Тропу и/или умели ориентироваться в диких местах. Категория:Персонажи